


Auntie Carole

by ayamie974



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Movie, don't know how to tag, first fic on AO3, monica point of view, movie, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayamie974/pseuds/ayamie974
Summary: Monica point of view and thought before and during the moovie





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after having seen the moovie twice,hope you like it

From as far as she can remember, Auntie Carole has always been in Monica’s memories. She know she had been there even before her birth because when her mum allow herself to talk about her, her stories goes back to when they met, in that bar, a year before their graduation.

Monica loves these stories because they complete her own memories and don’t let them fade away. She remembers all the holydays they spend together. She remembers every Christmases, the one where she received her bunny sleeper and the one where she received her aviator glasses. She also remembers celebrating the Halloween and dressing has Amelia Earhart with the goggles that auntie Carole gave her at Christmas the year before. But she also remember her being there during normal weeks, spending times together, auntie Carole telling her stories about birds and moon and mommy calling them back home, playing games and simply spending time together.

However, what she remembers the most is the day her mom came back from work and told her that her auntie wouldn’t come back. She was only five at the time. She didn’t really understand what she was being told, because why wouldn’t Auntie Carole comes back? Tonight was they game night, and she had told her that they would play on the same team to beat mom. Her mom had taken her in her arms with tears streaming down her face and hold her close as she told her that there had been an accident with a plane and that Carole had been the pilot, and she was so, so sorry.

(It took more than three months before she stopped waiting on their porch for her auntie to come back. It took her three more before she stopped asking for her out loud.)

The next few months had been hard for the both of them. Her mom had been trying really hard to get answers about what happened but no one would give her any. It was also hard to live without her aunt. She had always been with them and now that she wasn’t Monica could feel her absence everywhere. This went on until one day a member of the army had brought her auntie belongings to them. Once he left Monica and her mom had cried as they looked over it. After that her mother had put everything in a box then taken every picture in the house on which her auntie was to put them in the box too, except for one picture of the three of them in front of the house smiling happily. It took them time to make a new routine that make them feel Auntie Carole absence a little less. It took them longer to be able to smile as brightly as on the photo.

(In the next two years, her mom didn’t talk about her again in more than a few words, or without her tears threatening to submerge her.)

On her sixth birthdays, Monica declared that she was too old to be called Lieutenant Trouble. The truth was that she couldn’t let anyone else use the nickname her Auntie had given her. She remembered the day she came up with it. She had learned that her auntie was a captain, and she had asked her if she could be her lieutenant. Her auntie had taken her in her arms laughing and had told her that she was her little Lieutenant Trouble. Her mom had laughed too, when she heard that, and the nickname had stuck. She didn’t want to be call this way if her auntie wasn’t there to do it anymore.

(When she blew off her candles, she wished for her auntie to come back, a small part of her refusing to accept her death.)

Over the next years she began putting on things that had belonged to her aunt. The first time her mom had seen her with her aunt jacket, she really thought she was going to get mad. She had instead given her a hug, and had asked her if she knew how her auntie had gotten that jacket. They had spent the evening cuddling on the couch, her mother telling her story after story about her aunt.

(It felt a little bit like bringing her back. It felt a little bit like moving on.)

The day Monica put ketchup was one of the rare time her mother had been mad at her. I t had been an accident, they had been eating burgers and some of the ketchup had slipped and landed on the jacket. She had frozen and her eyes had widened when she saw what happened. Her mom reacted faster than her, immediately abandoning her own burger to try to whip the sauce off the jacket, asking brutally why she was wearing it at the table. Monica had started crying from both the screaming and the blotch on the jacket. Her mom had immediately sopped screaming to take her in her arms. They had stayed like this for a long time, long enough for the burger to get cold and the stain to dry. After that, her mom had taken the jacket and had forbidden her to take it again, she hadn’t protested. It had taken her three weeks before she dared take anything else from her auntie box, in fear of damaging another one.

(It had been more than three years since her auntie disappearance but she still sometimes thought that she would come home one day as if nothing happened. Everything needed to be perfect for when that finaly happens)

Monica was a happy child: her mother was the best in the world, the kids in the neighbourhood were nice with her and she was pretty good at school. The only piece missing was her aunt. After a little less than five years she had troubles to remember her face if she didn’t look at her photo regularly. Sometimes she thought of all the things that her aunt had missed in their lives. Like when her mother had quit the army to become a private pilot, and when she had bought her plane. She was mad at her to have missed her first day at school, and the first tooth she lost, and the first time she tried her bike without the small wheels. For missing her try out in the baseball team (she knew her aunt had played, she could have given her some advice to be better) and the year she decided to go to dance lessons. When she thought about all this she couldn’t help but feel mad at her auntie, because she should have been there. She should have been there for the Christmases and the Halloween, to tell her stories and to make her and her mom laugh and smile and to call her lieutenant Rebel. She should have been there. And she should be here now too.

(Sometimes Monica asked herself who she was to think that. Sometimes _she_ wonders who she was to leave them. Sometimes she wonder if _she_ would have been proud of her if _she_ had still been there, she really hope so.)

Two times a year her mom took Monica to a little bar far away from their home. She took her early enough to be sure that there wouldn’t be any people drinking alcohol so that they could spend a good time together. The first time she brought her here, she had told her that this was where she had met her auntie Carole. Even five years later, on the anniversary of her birth and of her disappearance they went there. It was there, around a cup of hot chocolate that she learned the most about her auntie.

(It was there that she felt the closest to her, and to her mom, too. She liked it.)

She was eleven now. It had been about six years since she last saw her auntie. If you had ask her what her ant looked and sound like, she would have say that she was blond, tall (she wasn’t so sure about the second part now, every adult is tall when you’re five), and that she smiled a lot, and that her voice was really warm. She couldn’t have given more details. However, the moment she heard the voice of a woman asking for her mother, the moment she saw her from the cockpit of the plane, she recognise her. Without hesitating, she ran to hug her, ecstatic to see her again, to be in her arms again, just like it should have always been.

(She knew she was alive, she had been so sure of it, and now she was back where she belonged and Monica couldn’t be happier.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Spoiler!
> 
> This was supposed to be the last chapter but it became way too long so I cut it in two. The last part will be here soon

She didn’t remember her. Her auntie Carole was back but she told her she wasn’t the one she thought, and she didn’t recognise her. Monica didn’t know what to think. It had to be her, because even if she had been wrong, her mom had recognised her too. And the woman (her auntie she was sure) seemed so sorry to tell her she wasn’t her. Her mom invited her and the man that was with her in the house. 

(She couldn’t believe that her auntie Carole was finally back with them!)

After her mom had offered a round of refreshment, she came to sit at the table in front of her while the man, Mr Fury, stood against a wall a glass in his hand and her auntie leaned against their counter. She began a tale that even Monica couldn’t believe. She told her that she had been found, half-dead and without any memory, and saved by Krees, some race of warrior alien. She told them a little about her life on that planet called Halla where she lived with those alien, and that her name was Vers. That they were at war with another species called Skrulls, who had green skin and could take the appearance of everybody. She had been captured by them on a mission and had end up on earth while escaping them. She couldn’t help but express her doubt and Mr Fury tried to confirm that it wasn’t true, but he was a secret agent her aunty had said, so he was probably lying.

(Then her aunty used her hand to heat up their kettles, and that, that was SO wicked!)

When she saw her mom’s face, she realised she really needed to let her and Auntie Carole (or Vers) needed to talk alone so she decided to go search her aunt belonging, hoping that seeing them would help her remembering them. She was glad when she saw Mr Fury following her. She led him to the little office at the back of the house and let him take the case for her. She looked at his back intently as they walked back to the main part of the house; in return he simply turned his head her way and raised his uninjured eyebrow.  
“Have you known Auntie Carole for long?” She asked immediately.  
“No, in fact I only met her yesterday, a few hours after she fell through the roof of a video shop.”  
Seeing her eyes widen in disbelief, he let out a low chuckle. Seeing that her question didn’t bother him, she asked the one she really wanted.  
“Does she really not remember anything?”  
“Well…” The smile he gave her became a little sadder. “She says she doesn’t, nothing clear anyway.” Seeing her face fall, he quickly added. “However, I think she remembers more than she thinks, and that she remembers more the more she stays here. After all, she was the one that flew the plane that led us here and that not something you can do solely on instinct.”  
“So she’s remembering, right? Maybe seeing all of this will help her remember faster!”  
She immediately grabbed him by the sleeve to make him go faster. She was more than ready to get her auntie back.

(Of course it wasn’t that easy, she should have known it wouldn’t be.)

By the time her mom and auntie Carole joined them, she had already emptied the box on the table. She immediately began explaining what everything was as her auntie looked through it all. Photos of them together on holydays, photo of her auntie younger, alone or with her mom, and other belonging like the part of her dog tags that her mom had gotten back after the crash. When she looked up at her auntie, she felt her heart fell. It was clear that her auntie recognised herself in the photo and that she felt connected to them, but it was also clear that it hadn’t brought back any memory. Needing to escape the room, she suddenly remembered the jacket. She jumped on her feet, told them that she was going to get it, informing her auntie about the stain she made on it by accident not quite apologising but wanting to let her know anyway, and she ran out of the room.

(It felt like she was holding onto thinner and thinner thread. It felt like the last chance she got.)

She was coming back from the storage when she saw her mom come to her. She found it a little weird because she didn’t thought she would have wanted to let Auntie Carole out of her sight. 

(What if she disappeared again while neither of them was looking?)

She let herself be hug by her mom and showed her the jacket. It looked exactly like the last time she wore it. She knew her mother had regularly put product on the leather to keep it nice and it show in the jacket still pristine condition. She wanted to ask her mom if she thought it would bring back auntie Carole memories, but she couldn’t bring herself to ask it. She knew the subject of her auntie had always been hard on her mother since the crash, and that her return had been hard for her and she didn’t want to upset her more.

(If she had to be honest, she wasn’t sure she was ready for the response.)  
They stayed outside a bit longer then her mom led her back inside. The sigh that greeted her wasn’t the one she was waiting for. In the middle of the room was a green man; probably one of those Skrulls Auntie Carole had talked about. Mr Fury quickly hide something (was it a gun?) behind his back, while Auntie Carole and her mom seemed ready to fight. Wait. If her mom was in front of her, then who had been outside with her? She turned around to see the double of her mother transforming back into a green alien, shrugging and giving her an apologetic look. This was really weird.

(It became even weirder when they discovered that they were apparently terrified of cats)

The alien had apparently come for help so her mom sent her outside with her music and told her not to listen. She was tempted to disobey once her mom was back in the house, but she only kept secret from her when it was really important and when it could be dangerous. So she decided to be a good daughter and didn’t try to listen. 

(It was really hard to resist, she really wanted to know what was happening.)

She didn’t know how long she waited, her music blasting in her ears, but her auntie suddenly exited the house making her look up and remove her headphones. Monica felt distress rise in her as she saw how lost her auntie looked. She was quickly followed outside by the rest of those that had been inside. The Skrulls tried to tell her something about how she had been lied to and how he wanted her to help them, but her auntie lost it at that. Monica’s heart broke when she heard her say that she didn’t even know who she was herself. Then her mom began describing her the same way she always did, funny and smart and sometimes a real pain, just like Monica remembered her too. Her mom asked auntie Carole if she believed her until she nodded and then she hugged her hard enough to crush her; but Monica could see auntie Carole hugging her back just as hard, so it was okay.

(She really wanted to join the hug, but she wasn’t sure she would be welcome right now.)

After that things went faster. They discovered that they needed to go to space. One of the alien went to get the plane in which auntie Carole and Mr Fury had flew to get here and started working on it so it could go to space. She watched her mom and her auntie calculate the coordinate of the station they needed to find, and then calculated it again two more time to be sure of their results. Before they really thought of it, the night had fallen, and Auntie Carole was asking her mom to go with her. Her mom immediately refused. She didn’t want to leave her alone and it could be really dangerous, but Monica could see that she wanted to go despite her protest. She thought of all the time her mother talked about flying, and how she wished she could fly to space. She remembered her and Auntie Carole catchphrase “Higher, further, faster baby” and she knew exactly what she had to do. She immediately told her mom she needed to go, playing on what she knew were her weak points like the need to set a good example to her, and proposing for her grandparents to come guard her. The thumb up Auntie Carole gave her make it worth it even more when her mom accepted.

(Inside, she let out a relieved sight, because if her mom went with her auntie she would bring her back for sure.)

A little latter, while her mom is explaining the situation the best she can to her parents, Monica joined her auntie on their back porch. When she saw her, she smiled and thanked her for her help. Then she called her Lieutenant Trouble, and Monica could barely hold her tears back as she smiled and asked her with wonder in her voice if she remembered. When her auntie confirmed that it was the case, she couldn’t resist hugging her.

(And it felt like coming home after a long long time, and it felt like getting back a piece of herself that she had missed dearly)

After that, her auntie asked her if she wanted to help her to change the design of her suit, as she couldn’t wear the colour of those who had betrayed her. She showed her how to do it before extending her wrist towards her. Feeling excitement run through her vein, she immediately started playing with the pad on it. By the simple touch of her finger, she made the uniform change from its original colour to green, then to black, and to neon colours. She honestly loved it but her auntie couldn’t go to space like that, they both agreed on it and shared a little laugh.

(And how she had missed those simple joyous moments with her.)

She kept playing with the pad, making the suit become blue then red, but she couldn’t find something that really fitted her auntie Carole. Feeling her hesitation, her auntie pointed at the shirt she was wearing (it was one of hers but she didn’t seems to mind so Monica wasn’t going to give it back unless she was asked for it) and asked her if she wanted them to match. Excited by the idea, she looked the suit up and down to decide how she would arrange the colours; she then started changing the colour to her liking. Auntie Carole looked at her and ask her how she looked.

“Fresh!” She answers with a smile.

They high-fived, smiling at each other.

(Monica can’t say how much she missed this, missed them being together.)

Her mom called them back inside. The plane was ready to go and they didn’t have time to lose as the Krees could arrive at any moment. Her mom told them again that they under no circumstance could go to the shed at the back of the garden until they were back. She thanked her parents again for coming on such a short notice, then she turned to Monica took her in a strong hug which Auntie Carole joined instantly.

(Monica didn’t know how long it had been since the last time she felt this safe)

Not long after, they watched Mr Fury, the Skrull (under the appearance of their neighbour), her auntie and her mom climb into the plane turned spaceship. She and her grandparents watched them go from the window until they’re just a little spot indistinguishable from the stars shining in the sky. Her grandparents let her stay a few more minutes before sending her to bed with a kiss and a good-night, telling her that tomorrow would come faster if she slept.

(Despite that it took her a long time to fall asleep, worrying about everything that could go wrong during their mission.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Spoiler

When she woke up the next day, she wanted to immediately check if the team was back, she knew her mom would have come to her if she had been back. Instead, she took the time to take a shower, dress and brush her hair before joining her grandparents around breakfast. They talked a little about what went on since the last time she saw them. They all knew that this was going to be a hard game of waiting. It was a game they had play numerous times when her mom went on mission for the army. Once she was done eating she brought her dishes to the sink and saw her auntie jacket on the counter. She put her plate down and took the jacket, bringing it her to her grandma. Her grandma was surprised to see the jacket, recognising it immediately. When Monica asked her if she knew a way to remove the stain, she nodded and they spend their morning working on it until you couldn’t tell there had been a stain on it.

(It made her so happy, now the jacket was just like it was before auntie Carole left. Just like their family, now that she was back.)

It was early in the evening when the space team returned. Her mom and Fury were the only ones to get down out of the plane, and if it hadn’t been for the smile they were both wearing, Monica would have become worried. Instead, she ran to her mother who hugged her while she reassured her parents that she was fine and that the state of the plane was due to some unforeseen turbulence. It took some time, the cleansing and bandaging of Mr Fury eyes, multiple reassurances and the promise of more explanation later but her grandparents finally left the house. When their car hit the end of the road, Monica heard something behind her. She turned around and was greeted by the sight of her auntie landing surrounding by lights.

“So cool!” She let out in a breath.

Once her auntie stopped shining, she ran to her and was lifted into her in her arms so she rested on her hips. Monica immediately back clung to her and let herself be carried to the ship as it opened. She was surprised to see the number of Skrulls inside of it, but except for the one that had already been in their house (named Talos, she learned) none of them seemed hurt and despite their visible fear they all seemed happy to be here. She couldn’t wait to hear the story behind their presence.

(And what a story it was, told by both her mom and her auntie, just like when she was younger. There was just a little bit more alien and fighting in this one, but as everyone was here safe so she supposed it was okay.)

That night, only Talos and his family joined them for dinner, the other wanting to enjoy fresh air after all that time spend on a spaceship. They talked and they laughed and she taught Talos’ daughter how to play UNO, and she complimented her on her beautiful purples eyes. When the subject of the Skrulls needs of a home came, she immediately proposed that they stayed here with them. She wasn’t dumb. Her mom even told her that she was pretty smart for her age. She knew it wouldn’t be possible for them all to stay, but she knew what them leaving meant too. And just like she thought, her auntie immediately told them that she would help them, but she promise she would come back too. Monica trusted her but it wasn’t good enough, so she told her that she would meet her halfway. Mr Fury laughed a little at that but her auntie believed in her and it was everything that mattered.

(She would do it, she won’t let her disappeared again if she can help it)

Mr Fury left the next day taking Goose with him, telling her mom once more that she would be more than welcome at SHIELD and smiling when she answered him that he would be more than welcome here too. After that, it took two more days for the Skrulls to put together a ship that would allow them to travel around the galaxies. Three days was way too short to make up for six missing years, but they did the best that they could, swapping stories, playing games and talking about the past. On the last night, after watching the Skrulls launch their spacecraft to be sure everything would worked as it should in space, the three of them decided to sleep together in the same bed, just like when Monica was still five years old.

(And as she cuddled between her mom and her auntie, Monica wished this moment would last forever.)

The next morning, they ate breakfast together, trying to maintain the illusion that it was just a normal Saturday morning. The moment was lost when her auntie dressed up in her space suit, still coloured in the designed they had chosen together. Her auntie stayed until the last minute, grabbing onto everything she could to make the moment last longer, but she finally had to go as the Skrulls were waiting for her. They went outside, but just as Monica was about to pass the door she remember the jacket. She turned around to go get it and brought it to her auntie who immediately put it on before looking at her. The mixed between space and earth clothes was weird but it suited her auntie. She then pulled her in a hug and her mom joined them squishing her between them. Neither of them wanted to let go, but her auntie had a job to do, so they reluctantly did. Then Auntie Carole straighten up, told them that she would come back quickly before taking a running start and flying off to space, leaving Monica smiling and waving behind her

(She probably wouldn’t have smiled that much if she had seen her mom face.)

She waited faithfully for her auntie to return. After all, she said she’d be back quickly

(The truth is, it would take more than twenty years and the disappearance of half the universe before she saw her again.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, don't hesitate to tell me what you thought of it, I'm more than open to constructive criticism.  
> I might make a sequel of this story, about what happens to Monica post movie, we'll see.  
> bye!

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so if there is any mistake don't hesitate to point them out


End file.
